I don't screech
by Amongst Many
Summary: Why must we all suffer?
1. Chapter 1

I don't screech. Why must all the survivors hate us? We never had a grudge against them for being the last of their kind, yet they keep on insisting onto themselves that we are enemies. Oh the bitterness of never-were enemies. Such intolerance. Yes, humans have the primal instinct to kill, I do know that. But cannot humans and we infected co-exist? They are immune to our airborne virus, our _curse_. But the survivors do not care. They never did.

I leaped off of the hospital building, without a sound. "Reloading!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Louis, a tan-skinned man. He was in good physical shape; the prime of his life. I stood; back erect to show my confidence. Even in the dark, he saw my broad contours of my body. He didn't shoot. I stared into his eyes, and he tried to look at mine, although human eyes aren't well suited for dark places. He blinked; I leapt without a sound.

I went back to my shabby, broken down room. It was in a hotel, infested with us. The survivors go past us, not noticing that we organized ourselves into hotel rooms, similar to the post-apocalyptic hotels that existed. I stared at the survivors, my eyes filling with tears for the dead, and the ones that are not. I opened the window (yes, we can open things) and jumped out.

I pulled my hood down, ready to die. I jumped right in front of them with my hands at a forty-five degree angle to my body, signaling that I was not an enemy. The one with the tattoo just glared. The old one had a suspicious tint to his eyes. The others were dumbfounded. I waited for the click of the gun. A minute passed; nothing. I answered the silence and said, "Are you gonna shoot me or what?" Their silence, turn to incoherent babble of intelligent zombies (classifying me as a zombie is harsh). I then jump out of the discord. They continue on their endless road of going to safe-house after safe-house. I follow. They don't notice – they never do. I take a leap without a screech.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oh, Chriiiis!" somebody yelled. With the TV remote in my hand, I walked over to the backyard._

"_Don't you want some of my delicious steak?" she said to me. I laughed hysterically. _

"_What's wrong?" the girl said with wrinkled eyebrows and a sad frown._

"_Remember the last time you started the grill?" I point to the burn marks. The last time she wanted to cook for me was when my house almost caught on fire. I'll leave it at that. She smiled, being very embarrassed about the incident. "Hey, -----, you're seriously going to turn the gas on?" She nodded. I quickly ran toward the building and got a fire extinguisher. "Just in case…" I smiled evilly. She pushed me. I made a mocking frown to her. She just smiled…_

I woke from my slumber. Memories of my previous life are starting to come back now, just like the doctor said. 'The next stage… you will feel a thirst… to kill.' Instinct tells me that the next stage will probably be my last. But for now… I will just have to make do. So my name was Chris... but who was the girl? I try to concentrate, but all I see is unclear memories. All I know right now is that she was my lover from that life. It is 4:10 A.M. – the time to go make observations about the humans. In a few minutes time, I found them at a nearby subway. It seems that they have found the more elite guns. "Hurry on up, Louis!" the tattooed one, known as Francis, barked at him. Louis just comes at him, back turned towards him. "Just checking to see if the hunter's here!" The old man growled. "It shows that they are evolving! We have to kill them before it's too late!" The humans never learn. I am not biased, as I do not have any emotions yet. The doctor says it is the stage after blood-thirst. The girl, Zoey, says, "Maybe that means they are sophisticated, and compatible to live with us!" So the girl knows, and possibly Louis. That does not mean the rest of the survivors will agree. That was the last I saw of them. They piled into a safehouse, packed with supplies.

I took off my heavy hood and lied down on the bed. I gave resolute strength towards my willpower to remember the girl, but that wasn't enough. 5:42 A.M., the alarm clock says. The cold, red numbers do not give me any comfort. 10:00 A.M. The alarm rings. I have appeared to have fell asleep. But I just want to know the answer…_who was she…?_

**A.N.** – I am sorry for delaying this for a long time. I had to keep up with homework and projects. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Oh, and I want the readers to pick out the name for the girl. As long as it's not something ridiculous or weird. Rate and review! :)


End file.
